Forbidden
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Harry falls in love with a Slytherin girl and he knew that their love was forbidden.


A/N: This an experimental fic and I haven't updated my 'Dear Sam' fic because my BETA doesn't have internet yet :(anyways, expect some of my 'experimental' fics soon ;) 

**Forbidden**

Harry was writing furiously with his quill until it broke and spilled some ink on his parchment. He cursed while cleaning it. He took off his glasses and rested on his pile of books. He was in the Library, cramming on his Transfiguration essay that he had been trying to write for about 3 hours now. He massaged his temples, something was bothering him and he wanted to do something about it but he can't.

"Harry?" Someone touched his right shoulder. He turned around and saw Hermione. "Is something wrong?"

"Hermione, hey." He wore his glasses back. "I'm fine. Just trying to write my Transfigurations essay."

"I could see that" She glanced at the crumpled parchments under the table. "Is something bothering you?"

Harry remained silent and tried not to look at her.

"Harry? Is this about Voldemort?"

"Believe me, it has nothing to do with Voldemort" He finally replied.

"Then tell me" She sat across him.

"I…I can't" He looked at her frown. "I don't think you'd understand"

"Is it about her?" She asked.

"No it's not about Ginny" Hermione gave him a surprised look. "It's another girl, Hermione and I think you'd disagree if I'd name her"

"Cho Chang?" Harry shook his head. "Come on, Harry. Just tell me. I could understand."

"It's getting late. I have to go back to the Common Room. You had better start leaving the library too. Don't you have any prefect duties?" With that, he put his things inside his bag, cleaned his mess and returned the books to its proper places. Hermione sighed as he trailed.

Harry walked along the gloomy dark corridors not paying attention to where he was heading. He checked the time, 11 pm and then stopped dead on his tracks. He looked at his surroundings and found himself in the Dungeons. His heart started to beat fast.

He leaned on the cold stoned wall, which was lighted by a flaming torch two feet above his head. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples again.

_I wanted freedom__  
__but I'm restricted__  
_

He was having a problem. A girl is haunting him. Not only in his dreams but in also in real life.

_I tried to give you up__  
__but I'm addicted_

It started 3 months ago, with that stupid Potions project. When they were grouped together, all they did was fight. They'd never stop fighting but over the weeks they started to learn more about each other and Harry started to feel something.

When the project was over that he time when he realised that he really does have feelings for her.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" It was she. It was Daphne Greengrass.

"Daphne…" He spoke and approached. He couldn't take it anymore. He took her by the arms and slowly pushed her to the wall, making sure she wasn't hurt or anything.

"Harry…what are you trying to do?" She said. "We can't do this"

"But I love you, Daphne" She was silent and then she looked away from him, a single tear formed and dropped.

"I know you want to tell me something. I know you want to say it too. Just three words, Daph. Just let me hear it," He whispered at her ears.

"Harry…" Her right hand was on his chest and the other on his cheek. She faced him and looked through his emerald eyes

_I think I'm drowning__  
__asphyxiating_.

"I love you…" Her tongue clashed with his tongue. It was their first kiss and she wanted to savour it. She doesn't want to stop kissing him. She knew this was wrong, a Pureblood Slytherin loving a Half-Blood Gryffindor but it felt right to her. She didn't care.

_  
__I wanna break the spell__  
__that you've created_

They gasped for a while and shifted places then went back to what they've started. Daphne's fingers entwined with his untidy jet-black hair while Harry's felt the soft feeling of her bare abdomen.

_you're something beautiful__  
__a contradiction_

In his mind, he knew it was wrong too and he was scared to tell his two best friends the truth. He knew they'd never understand. The whole school, everyone will surely talk about them and then both of them will be maltreated by their own houses. He knew that Malfoy and his cronies would greatly torment Daphne.

_I wanna play the game__  
__I want the friction_

She started to kiss behind his ears and nipped it. Harry trailed his kisses from the bottom part of her lip down to her neck. It was way beyond curfew now and the prefects would surely be here any minute now. He stopped and looked at her.

"I think we should go," He told her. He could feel that someone was coming.

"So soon?" She raised an eyebrow, licking her lips and twirling her fingers around her long lilac-scented hair.

_you will be__  
__the death of me_

Harry gave a playful grin and then pressed his lips into hers once again. He was drowning in their very own euphoria; he didn't want to stop this. He doesn't want them to be apart anymore.

Their eyes were locked to each other's and they embraced each other tighter, not wanting to let go. Not wanting to end this night affair.

"What the fuck"

They stopped and turned around to see the bewildered faces of the prefects who were Ron and Hermione. From Ron's nearly violent expression and Hermione's disappointment, Harry knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"What's the meaning of this, Harry?" Hermione found her voice and spoke.

Harry held Daphne's hand.

He could see the sadness of her face and he admits that both of them cannot hide the tiny bit of shame that they feel right now. He gave a guilty look at his best friends who were obviously speechless.

"Excuse me" Daphne broke away from him and started to run away.

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione then ran to follow her. She was about to get in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Daphne, wait!" He called out. She stopped and moved towards him. Tears flowed from her eyes again.

"Harry…" She started. Words were choking her, she doesn't know how to tell him.

_you can't push it underground__  
__we can't stop it screaming out__  
__how did it come to this__  
_

"Don't say it," He said.

"I'm sorry. As much I want this to happen, it just can't be-" It killed her inside while trying to say this. "-us"

"Please don't give up on us"He said, hoping that everything would turn out fine tonight.

"No. I'm sorry. I can't. You can't. We both can't "She held his face, feeling the last of him.

"Are you sure about this?" He said, hurt.

"I'm sorry"

"I understand" He took her hand and moved them away from him.

Harry turned his back and started to walk away from her but he finds it hard to move away from her. Like there's some invisible chain bounded on his feet that makes it harder for him to walk. Every step he took left a pang on his heart. He could hear her sob and walk away. A tear blurred his vision. They both didn't have enough courage to let their love be known and if they did, they still won't be free from everything.

From the start, he knew and she knew that their love was forbidden.

*End*

**A/N: I got some lyrics from 'Time Is Running Out' by Muse. Hope you enjoyed this fic. I might write a sequel but it's probably a one-shot too. Read and Review!!**


End file.
